En medio de la oscuridad
by faby-nan
Summary: "El hospital no era divertido ni interesante, así como tampoco lo era encontrarse postrado en una cama mientras su familia se moría a la par que él lo hacía."


**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. _

**_Advertencia: _**_Posible OoC, UA, uso de nombres humanos, ¿muerte de personaje?_

* * *

**_En medio de la oscuridad_**

Los hospitales no eran lugares agradables, Alfred lo dejaba en claro cada vez que iba con sus padres a visitarlo.

A sus diecinueve años, comprendía muy bien el porqué estaba ahí, aunque la gente se esforzará en porque no lo hiciera.

Se moría y estaba resignado a hacerlo. Francamente ya no soportaba ver los ojos vidriosos de su madre ni escuchar su voz ahogada y débil.

Su padre trataba, en vano, de mostrarse fuerte, apacible; pero era obvio que se caía a pedazos.

Su hermano—Alfred— hacía lo posible por pasar a su lado cada segundo; su mirada a veces reflejaba reproche, como diciéndole "¿Por qué me dejas, Mattie?"; otras una tristeza infinita impropia de él.

Extrañaba a su familia, a aquella madre atenta, amable y risueña; a aquel padre juguetón y alegre; y a su hermano radiante y arrollador como un torbellino.

El hospital no era divertido ni interesante, así como tampoco lo era encontrarse postrado en una cama mientras su familia se moría a la par que él lo hacía.

Matthew hubiera muerto de aburrimiento de no ser por él.

Era extraña la manera en la que se escurría dentro del edificio pasando inadvertido para todos sin intentarlo en realidad.

Lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación; veía como se escabullía dentro del edificio unos pocos minutos y luego, volvía la jardín de éste donde permanecía haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Era extraño y fascinante porque al final siempre desaparecía en las tinieblas.

Matt no podía apartar su vista de él, a pesar de que fuese una figura borrosa y lejana.

Una noche se estremeció y soltó un gritito de terror, su corazón dio un vuelco; estaba seguro, esa persona lo había visto.

Permaneció inquieto, asustado y ansioso durante todo el día siguiente.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban tiritaba y una sensación de pánico le inundaba; su corazón latía anormalmente rápido en esos instantes, y por más que deseara apartar la vista y alejarse del vidrio le era imposible, su mirada estaba fija y su cuerpo paralizado por aquella silueta que, estaba seguro, le miraba.

Algo le decía que era peligroso, que debía decirle a alguien, que algo no estaba bien con ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, cada día esperaba con más ahínco a que llegara la noche.

Su salud empeoraba, cada vez estaba más débil y dormía más para hacer más llevadera aquella jaqueca que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza.

Mamá y papá se veían más frágiles y Alfred irreconocible. Notaba las huellas de lágrimas en sus rostros y se sentía horrible al saber que él era la razón de sus llantos.

Llegó un momento en el que ya ni siquiera era capaz de incorporarse en la cama, ya no podía mirar siquiera por la ventana.

Y entonces, una noche se topó con algo extraño, algo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera y lo invadiera la necesidad de gritar; en medio de la penumbra unos ojos rojos lo observaban.

Durante días estuvo sintiendo, entre sueños, aquella mirada; no podía verla, ni mucho menos sostenerla, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse consciente.

Oía los sollozos de su madre, los desesperados intentos de su padre por calmarle y la conversación apagada de su hermano.

Sus ojos apenas y se abrieron ante aquel gélido y desconocido tacto.

Aquella inquietante e intensa mirada carmesí se encontraba clavada en él, tan cercana que podía contemplarla a detalle.

Su piel era pálida y transparente, parecía irreal; sus cabellos platinados y desordenados; todo en él provocaba mirarlo, era hipnotizante, fuera de este mundo.

Tan intenso que se desmayo bajo el roce helado.

La siguiente vez que despertó el olor a pasto húmedo inundo sus sentidos; yacía sobre el césped y el cielo estrellado se extendía magníficamente sobre él.

— Despertaste— aquella voz lo altero. El desconocido se inclinó sobre él, sonriendo con suficiencia y un toque de ternura.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurro, con voz ronca e irreconocible.

El otro se inclinó un poco más sobre sí, acariciándole el rostro y sonriendo, el corazón de Matthew se agitó anhelante.

— Gilbert —respondió sobre sus labios. Y el canadiense tuvo el impulso de apartarlo, pero era mayor la fascinación que el miedo.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Matthew? —cuestionó sonando más a orden que a pregunta; el menor asintió lentamente, embobado—. ¿Quieres vivir?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras un dolor agudo le atravesaba el cuerpo.

Matthew murió esa noche en el hospital, no hubo un cuerpo, nadie supo que fue de él. Murió como habían previsto los doctores, pero por una razón distinta, de un modo diferente.

Alfred sentía que su hermano seguía a su lado, e incluso, a veces estaba seguro, podía ver en medio de la oscuridad sus ojos lilas acompañados de unos carmesí.

* * *

**N/A: **Esto me gustaba más cuando lo escribí, pero aún así me gusta el ¿efecto? Quería escribir algo que no fuera fluff ni absurdamente triste ni nada por el estilo de estos dos, aunque ciertamente es extraño. Me pregunto que estarán pensando (en caso de que alguien lo haya leído), porque se puede dar otra interpretación o al menos la persona a quien se lo di a leer lo interpreto de manera distinta. Se supone que Gil sea un vampiro y no un fantasma, pero queda muy ambiguo, creo.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
